


First Time is Rarely A Charm

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: DOING THE DIRTY, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!koots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>koova where jordan is hesitant and james is antsy and it's their first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time is Rarely A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> LAST TIME I DID ANYTHING ON THIS ACCOUNT WAS WAYYYYY WAYY BACK OH MAN
> 
> idk i'm back now with no homestuck fics but CREATURE FICS SO LET'S DO THIS

“James.”  
  


“What.”  
  


“I don’t think I’m ready.”  
  


“Fuck you, that’s the fifth time you’ve said it, are we fucking or not?”  
  


“Well I mean,” Jordan sits crosslegged on the bed shirtless, fiddling with himself in front of James. “ _Why do I have to bottom_?” adjusting his position with intense scrutiny, he looks at the irate man across from him. “I don’t think our little, ‘ _game_ ’,” Jordan accentuates his statement with air quotes, “of  _rock paper scissors_ was really  _fair_.” He crosses his arms, then pouts.  
  


James scoffs and crawls closer to Jordan with menacing intent, making Jordan reel back instinctively with the close proximity they were within. “ _You lost, the game, so let me put my fucking dick up. your. asshole_.” he spits out the last word and Jordan goes to wipe the spray James had so kindly decided to splatter across his cheek. Just then, James takes his wrist into his grip and pushes Jordan onto the covers.  
  


“I will level with you here, Jordan.” James states as a matter-of-factly, “I will bottom the next time we have sex.” Jordan goes to interject, but James quickly shushes him with his other hand, “But,” he continues while the man under his grasp rolls his eyes, “after this, I am sure this experience will really make you rethink your position as, how they say, the  _bottom bitch_.”  
  


Before Jordan could say anything, James catches his lips into a bruising kiss. Jordan widens his eyes at the suddenness of the action, but eventually moans (albeit dejectedly) and melts into it, closing his eyes and enjoying the ministrations James puts upon his lips. As he was preoccupied by their intense makeout, James skirts his hand across Jordan’s crotch and then fishes his hardening cock out, beginning to lightly stroke it. The previously capped man startles before shuddering out his response, his panting begin to quicken with the motions of James’ hand against him.  
  


James’ lips part way with Jordan’s as he sits up to undo his belt, throwing it off the bed the moment it left his hips while he pulled down his jeans to free his burdening erection. He kicks them off with a huff before his hands were immediately on Jordan, taking his bottom garments off while offhandedly groping what he can’t see, humming appreciatively.  
  


The two were naked, if not what was blocking them were their boxers. Jordan’s breath at this point has quieted, but his cock was still hard with anticipation. James goes to remove his boxers before Jordan promptly stops him, clutching him at the wrist just as James did to him previously.  
  


“…What.” James’ cock was full on hard with the thought of having sex with Jordan — his mind cloudy and currently lacking any boundaries between him and the latter. Any negotiations beyond this point will likely be put down, but Jordan rubs his forearms and mutters quietly.  
  


“… How about we just not have the…  _full sex_ today?” the statement shocks James out of his penis induced haze as his face contorts to that of sheer surprise. Jordan looks down as to not meet the eyes of his lover. “I really don’t think I’m ready to do something like that so quickly… Can we just start off slow, just to ease each other into it?”  
  


James’ face flatlines. “ _No_ ,” he sneers, “ _I won rock paper scissors. Therefore, I am going to fuck you. today_.” Jordan’s face scrunches up; he figures James is this angry and horny, but he supposes he’ll have to play a bit more dirty.  
  


Jordan flips James over until he’s on top, smiling playfully as James starts to struggle under his hands. “Well James,” Jordan boops his nose with every drop of pure shit-eating glee he could muster. “ _Too bad_.”  
  


With one swift motion, Jordan shimmies down his body until his head meets the waning cock of a James Wilson Jr., fishing it out immediately and licking the thing all the way to the tip with a broad tongue, eliciting a groan from the aforementioned livid party. Jordan sets himself to work — urging James to completion with every lick and suck, James producing a litany of various moans and pants that make sparks dance across Jordan’s back.  
  


At this rate, Jordan could come just from listening to James, but he decides to make it easier on him and snakes his hand down to his boxers, where his cock hangs heavy. James’ hand — which gripped tightly around what little locks of hair Jordan has on his head — met with the man’s chin and lifted, bringing their gazes back to each other once again. “Let’s come together.” James says breathily, the sincerity of it stoking the intense heat inside Jordan’s lower belly. Jordan climbs back up until his red, puffy lips met with James’, and with a searing need, connects their lips back fervently.  
  


They rapidly lose their breath within each other; their hands finding places to caress and grip for mercy. Jordan rushes to rub both their cocks together, but his hands stumble against James’. The brunet needily whimpers into James’ ear as their hands make amends and begin to stroke together at a hurried pace. Despite the lack of rhythm between the thrusting and the fondling, their arousal did not deter.

  
James gives one final squeeze before they vividly orgasm. Jordan moans against James’ shoulder, choking out an “ _Ah, James_.” as he shallowly thrusts into the two hands still rubbing the two spent cocks. The latter of the pair knits his eyebrows and keeps repeating Jordan’s name like a prayer as his hips twitch with the last drops of come.  
  


After the vigorous orgasm, they let go of each other and Jordan plops down next to James, silently pulling the covers over him, mimicking his lover. The air was stuffy with the smell of sex and before, the rigorous sounds of a passionate fuck. Jordan shifts to face the back of James’ head.  
  


“James, are you still angry at me?” Jordan asks innocently, as if the beginning of all this wasn’t a trainwreck all by itself. James huffs and Jordan can’t help but smile a bit and laugh shortly afterwards. “James, I will promise you next time we’ll go the entire way.”  
  


“The  _entire_ way?” James pipes up in interest after a prolonged period of tense silence, Jordan smothering his face against his pillow in thought of the event looming over him ominously.

  
“Yes, the entire way.” Jordan mirrors James’ words, and James with some form of vindicated sound of approval, visibly clenches the sheets and hums. Jordan smiles lightly throughout the exchange, but after listening intently for the sounds of James’ snoring, he shoots back up and grabs his phone, beginning to zealously search how to handle anal sex.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 FORMATTING STILL SUCKS COMPLETE DICK BTW
> 
> Follow my main tumblr for more of this stuff tho link to the fanfic on tumblr is down belowwww I write and draw and stuff so HAVE FUN
> 
> http://toenailsouffle.tumblr.com/post/99908065556/a-koova-fanfiction-oh-boy


End file.
